<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Found Home In Your Arms by NonBinaryBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074895">I Found Home In Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch'>NonBinaryBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But the rest of the team makes an appearance at the end, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting Together, It's mostly Keith and Lance, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Keith (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Nonbinary Trans Masc Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Team Bonding, Trans Keith (Voltron), klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically there wasn't enough Nonbinary Keith fics in existence so I wrote an extra fluffy one.<br/>Keith is a nonbinary insomniac that isn't out and is in love with their team mate. So when they end up falling asleep in Lance's jacket and Lance wakes them up, fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Found Home In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!Fair warning!! When in Lance's POV, he uses he/him pronouns for Keith. Keith is okay with he/him pronouns, but prefers they/them, but Lance doesn't know that at that point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith stretched their arms over their head, sighing as their joints popped and muscles cracked. They were the only one in the common room, which was probably due to the fact that it was the middle of the night. In one of their common bouts of insomnia, they ventured out of their room to watch an Altean movie, thinking it would put them to sleep instantly. </p>
<p>Turns out, even the most boring and confusing movie in the universe couldn't put Keith to sleep.</p>
<p>Keith turned to stretch out horizontally along the couch, when something on the armchair caught their eye. They walked over, and picked up Lance's signature jacket. Keith walked back to the couch and sat down, staring at the jacket in their hands. It smelled like Lance, and Keith allowed themself to pick up the jacket and take a deep inhale. Their crush on the red paladin had evolved, and Keith considered Lance to be their first love. They couldn't help it, the blue eyed boy had such a magnetic and kind personality, his teasing was even endearing.</p>
<p>It didn't help that Lance was being nice to Keith now, making them fall faster and harder for their right hand man.</p>
<p>Keith can't resist the temptation anymore, slipping their arms into the jacket and zipping it up. They reach under and unzip their binder, feeling safe enough to do so in the jacket. Keith always wears their zip-up binder to bed, knowing that an attack could happen during the night and they wouldn't have enough time to grab it.</p>
<p>Keith came out to the team as trans a few days after Pidge came out as nonbinary, and the team had excepted them with open arms. Keith was nervous to come out as nonbinary, though, feeling as though the team might not take them seriously. Logically, they knew this wasn't true, but it was a small worry that plagued Keith enough to get them to stay in the closet.</p>
<p>They laid down on the couch, stretching out and burying their nose in the collar of Lance's jacket. It felt safe, and Keith could feel that they were drifting  off to sleep.</p>
<p>Keith drifts off with the fleeting thought that Lance's jacket feels like home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lance padded down the hallway, his footsteps the only sound. He had woken up a few minutes ago, in desperate need of a snack. So he rolled out of bed, not bothering to grab a shirt, and ventured out to the kitchen in his pajama pants.</p>
<p>He was regretting the whole not grabbing a shirt thing, cause it was <em>cold.</em></p>
<p>Lance walked past the common room, but paused when he saw the TV flickering on a sleeping form. </p>
<p>He walked into the room, seeing that it was <em>Keith</em> who was asleep on the couch. Lance frowned in concern, because falling asleep watching a movie didn't seem very Keith-like.</p>
<p>Lance turned off the TV then knelt down in front of Keith, sweeping his eyes over him. His frown melted when he saw Keith in <em>his jacket, </em>but he was still concerned. Just cause there was a cute boy in his jacket didn't mean that his morals were gonna go out the window. </p>
<p>He ran his fingers through Keith's hair and cupped his palm, which Keith leaned into. His eyes fluttered open and he mumble, "Lance..?" which made Lance's heart melt in the best way.</p>
<p>"Hey, Keith. Why're you out here?" Lance continued to run his fingers through the other's hair, seeing as it soothed him.</p>
<p>Keith, tired and lacking his usual filter, said in a sleep-muddled voice, "Mm. Couldn't sleep. My insomnia's been acting up because of stress and I couldn't stay in my room any more."</p>
<p>The frown returns, but is soothed once more when Keith nuzzles into his palm. A smirk plays on Lance's lips as he asks in the most innocent voice he can manage, "Then why are you wearing my jacket?"</p>
<p>Keith squeaked, honest to god <em>squeaked, </em>and tried to bury his face in Lance's jacket. Lance didn't let him, chuckling and tilting Keith's face so he could look him in the eye.</p>
<p>Keith sighs, "It was just sitting on the armchair, and I was cold, so I put it on. I fell asleep instantly."</p>
<p>The frown makes its third and final appearance, as Lance asks with concern lacing his tone, "Did you fall asleep in your binder? Isn't that like, super bad?"</p>
<p>A small smile creeps onto Keith's face at Lance's concern, but he shakes his head. "It is really bad, but I have a zip-up binder on. I unzipped it when I started falling asleep."</p>
<p>Lance hums, and Keith nuzzles into his jacket collar, starting to drift off again.</p>
<p>As cute as that is- "Nope! No you don't, buddy. We're getting you to bed."</p>
<p>A groan comes from Keith, and Lance chuckles quietly. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his own stomach rumbling.</p>
<p>Even though Keith was tired as hell, he still smirked at Lance. "You hungry?"</p>
<p>"Shut up, mullet. I was coming to get a snack when I saw you and got worried. So yes, I'm hungry."</p>
<p>Keith laughed even as Lance pulled him to his feet, even as he stumbled forward and Lance's hands caught his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Mm. Thanks," the words were heavy, Keith almost falling asleep on his feet.</p>
<p>Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's waist to keep him steady as he guided him to the kitchen. Lance felt the strong urge to protect Keith as he leaned into his side, thoughts of affection and adoration swimming through his head.</p>
<p>Keith hopped up on the counter when they got in the kitchen, propping his head up on his knee as he dozed and watched Lance get his snack. </p>
<p>Lance turned around after finishing his kinda apple, (he knew it was purple, shut up) and saw that Keith was fast asleep, head resting on his knee. </p>
<p>"Oh my god," Lance whispered as he slowly padded over to Keith, "too cute."</p>
<p>Lance made gentle cooing noises as he brushed Keith's bangs out of his eyes. Those dark purple eyes fluttered open, and a lazy grin slipped onto his face. His leg slipped down off the counter, and he held his arms out to Lance. Lance was confused, but melted when Keith's hands flapped in a grabby motion. </p>
<p>And what was Lance to do but comply?</p>
<p>A small, happy sigh left Keith's lips when Lance wrapped his arms around his waist and slotted himself between Keith's legs, Keith's arms wrapped tight around his neck. Keith held Lance close, tucked in against his neck. </p>
<p>Lance was pleasantly surprised, but held Keith close. The smaller boy fit perfectly in his arms, and the sigh that left Keith's lips had an answering one falling from Lance's lips.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Lance pulled back. Or, tried to. Keith whined and tightened his grip, making Lance chuckle airily against Keith's neck.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Keith. We both need some sleep." </p>
<p>Keith grumbled but loosened his hold, letting Lance pull away, but made no move to get off the counter. "Keith, bud, come on, please."</p>
<p>Those pouty lips Keith was sending him were unfair, especially as he held out his arms and whined, "Carry me?"</p>
<p>Lance was <em>weak </em>and sighed, moving forward and scooping his hands under Keith's thighs. Keith immediately wrapped himself around Lance like a Koala, clinging to him as tight as he can. A sigh leaves Keith's lips as he drops his head to Lance's shoulder, and Lance's hands give a comforting squeeze to the smaller one's thighs. </p>
<p>"You're gonna regret getting all soft and vulnerable on me in the morning, aren't you?" There's a teasing tone in Lance's voice, but he really wishes that Keith wouldn't. He likes this side of him.</p>
<p>Keith snorts and nuzzles into Lance's shoulder. "Jokes on you, I've been in love with you for months now. I've never been happier."</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>Huh?!</p>
<p>"Keith, Keith are you serious?!" Lance's tone is urgent as he readjusts his hold on Keith, seeing as he almost dropped him when he confessed to <em>being in love with Lance for months holy shit.</em></p>
<p>But it's just Lance's luck that Keith has fallen asleep on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Still, Lance knows he heard Keith correctly. And sleep-deprived people always tell the truth, right?</p>
<p>Lance's thoughts swim, and before he knows it, he's standing in front of Keith's door. He manages to nudge the pad to open the door, and carries Keith over to his bed. </p>
<p>Prying Keith off of him is no small task, and partway through, Lance realizes it's because Keith is awake and clinging tighter than ever.</p>
<p>"Keith, what's wrong?" Lance stops trying to get him off and holds Keith tight against his chest as he sits down on Keith's bed. Keith was shaking slightly in his grasp, and every thought in Lance's head was screaming at him to comfort Keith.</p>
<p>A small sniffle came from Keith before he said, "Please don't leave. I don't want you to go."</p>
<p>Lance's heart melted for the other, and he nudged his nose into Keith's temple to get him to look up. Lance pressed his forehead to Keith's with his eyes closed then whispered, "I'm not going anywhere any time soon, Samurai."</p>
<p>This seemed to calm Keith down, who nodded and went with Lance when he moved them to laying down. After a few moments of shifting around, they settle with Lance holding Keith tight against him, and Keith clinging onto Lance's shirt. </p>
<p>A soothing hand runs up and down Keith's back and Lance says, ruffling Keith's hair, "We'll talk in the morning. Get some rest, mi querido."</p>
<p>Keith nods, and since his final worry of the night is soothed, falls into a deep sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Keith slowly blinked their eyes open, feeling <em>warm </em>all over. They knew it was from the body underneath them, Keith feeling so safe and secure in Lance's arms. It was like they were made to be there.</p>
<p>The thought made Keith blush, and they moved to nuzzle into the slope of Lance's neck. </p>
<p>As Keith continued to snuggle into Lance's neck, the arms around their waist tightened and the breathing of the boy beneath them changed.</p>
<p>A quiet yelp was forced out of Keith when Lance suddenly turned, flipping them both so they were face-to-face. Keith watches as Lance's eyes crack open, a lazy and content smile spreading over his lips. A smile Keith couldn't help but return, their smile growing more content as they felt Lance's palm run up and down their side.</p>
<p>There was a comfortable silence enveloping them, but Keith kept having the urge to kiss the smile off Lance's face and decided enough was enough.</p>
<p>"I know you probably don't think I remember, but I know that I confessed to you tonight. I love you, Lance. The only question is how you feel." Keith was proud of how steady their voice was, considering they were practically alight with nerves.</p>
<p>Lance's eyes danced around their face, before he dragged his hand up Keith's side and cupped their cheek. Keith's eyes fluttered closed as Lance leaned in, and they felt a gentle kiss press against their lips. Lance's lips were so <em>warm </em>and <em>soft </em>and Keith was melting against him, and Lance was pulling them into him, holding Keith steady.</p>
<p>When Lance pulled back, he nudged his nose into Keith's and said, "Does that answer your question, pretty boy?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Pretty boy.</em>
</p>
<p>Hm.</p>
<p>Keith goes quiet, their eyes drooping slightly and lips pursing. </p>
<p>Lance removes his hand from Keith's cheek, panic written on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Keith. Were you not comfortable with that? I should've asked first."</p>
<p>Keith shook their head and caught Lance's wrist, placing his palm back on their cheek. "It's not that, Lance. That was, um, really nice. It was just, I didn't <em>love </em>the phrasing of the compliment, is all."</p>
<p>Understanding and relief flashed on Lance's face, but he still looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I thought if I put boy after it, it'd be fine."</p>
<p>Keith fiddled with Lance's sleep shirt and nudged their noses together. "Well, actually, that's the thing. I, uh, I'm nonbinary."</p>
<p>Lance looked shocked, but another soft and content smile made its way onto his face. Lance leaned forward and placed a kiss to Keith's eyelid. "Pronouns?"</p>
<p>"I prefer they/them, but he/him is okay, too."</p>
<p>A kiss to their other eyelid. "Name?"</p>
<p>"Still Keith."</p>
<p>Keith sighs, feeling the weight off their confession lifted off their shoulders. They pressed themself against Lance's front, who made a small, happy sound before wrapping Keith up in his arms.</p>
<p>"Let's stay in bed a while longer. Get some more sleep, 'kay?" Lance's voice is soft as it ruffles Keith's hair.</p>
<p>Another nuzzle from Keith, and a light kiss to Lance's neck. "Mkay."</p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, "Hey Lance?"</p>
<p>Lance hummed. "Yeah, babe?"</p>
<p>"Will you be my boyfriend?"</p>
<p>Keith could feel Lance's chuckle rumble against their chest. "Of course I will. Now, sleep."</p>
<p>Keith thought for a moment, debating whether to say it or not.</p>
<p>Eh, fuck it.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>A hitch in Lance's breath.</p>
<p>A moment of silence.</p>
<p>Then...</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Keith."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Keith woke up, again, alone in bed this time. They rolled over, pleased to find that Lance's side was still warm. They were about to fall back asleep, when a note on the bedside table caught their eye. Keith grabbed it and unfolded the note, smiling at Lance's handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey baby! Don't worry, just headed down to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee. Hunk's trying to make cinnamon rolls! Come down whenever you're up, cause I've decided that you need to be in my arms as often as possible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Lance &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>Keith chuckles then swings their legs over the bed, stretching their arms above their head. Keith slips out of Lance's jacket and changes into a new shirt, zipping up their binder and pulling on Lance's jacket again. What? It's comfy.</p>
<p>They headed down to the kitchen, slowly padding through the hallway. They peaked into the kitchen when they got there, smiling at the scene before them. </p>
<p>Lance was still in just his pajama pants, leaning against the counter with a cinnamon roll in his hand. He was chatting with Hunk and Pidge, who were both seated at the island on stools. also eating cinnamon rolls. Keith smiled and made their way into the kitchen, and smiled at Lance when he looked up. </p>
<p>Hunk and Pidge looked up, both looking extremely confused as Keith walked in in Lance's jacket. Keith ignored them and walked over to Lance, who held out his arm for Keith, who gladly took the invitation. Keith slipped under Lance's arm and into his side, nuzzling their nose into Lance's neck. Lance tightened his hold on Keith's waist and nudged his nose into Keith's cheek to get them to look up. Keith complied and smiled as Lance kissed them softly, pulling away and resting their foreheads together.</p>
<p>"Good morning, mi vida. Want a cinnamon roll?" Lance lightly rubbed Keith's hip, and they hummed.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Coffee?" Lance nodded and handed them a cup of coffee made up exactly how Keith liked it. Their heart fluttered.</p>
<p>Keith took a sip and looked up, seeing Hunk and Pidge staring at them with wide eyes. </p>
<p>Hunk smiled and got out, "Congratula-"</p>
<p>Then Pidge cut him off.</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Pidge looked positively shocked, and Lance frowned at them.</p>
<p>"What are you so shocked about? You knew I liked Keith."</p>
<p>Pidge looked about ready to rip their hair out. "Of course! But Keith? I had no <em>idea </em>he liked you!"</p>
<p>Lance's hold on Keith tightened through Pidge's freak out, making Keith smile and look up at their boyfriend. Lance smiled back, kissing the tip of their nose lightly.</p>
<p>"Ugh, gross," Pidge scoffed, but there wasn't any malice in their tone. They were clearly happy for the two.</p>
<p>Hunk hummed. "I think it's cute."</p>
<p>Pidge grumbled as Shiro, Allura, and Coran walked in. Shiro looked over to the two paladins who were pressed together in confusion, but Allura and Coran didn't look phased. </p>
<p>"So, what's happening here?" Shiro said as he gestured between Lance and Keith.</p>
<p>Lance looked down at Keith with a silent question in his eyes, and Keith nodded up at him.</p>
<p>"Keith and I got together last night. Er, this morning."</p>
<p>Shiro's eyes widened, but his shocked expression morphed into pride. "Congrats, guys. Now I don't have to listen to Keith pining over you."</p>
<p>Keith squawked, and Lance looked to them as they burrowed into his shoulder. "Aww! That's <em>adorable</em>, babe!"</p>
<p>"Shuddup. You definitely talked about me to Pidge and Hunk." Keith glowered at Lance, but Lance's arm just tightened around their waist.</p>
<p>Pidge piped in, "Oh, he definitely did. There was a stretch where he would only talk about <em>Keith's eyes </em>and how they <em>sparkle when the lights hit them just right.</em>"</p>
<p>Lance blushed furiously, and Keith gasped dramatically before rising on their tip-toes and holding Lance's face in their hands. "That's <em>adorable, </em>babe!"</p>
<p>Lance would deny the squeak that he let out for the rest of his life, but Keith could confirm. Lance wrapped both arms around Keith and groaned, making Keith laugh wrap their arms around Lance's neck. </p>
<p>"Wow, they're really gay," Pidge stage whispered to Hunk.</p>
<p>"Yep. But it's adorable," Hunk replied.</p>
<p>Lance let Keith go and pressed a kiss to Keith's lips, pulling away and readjusting their stance. They ended with Lance holding Keith close, and Keith tucked against Lance's neck. </p>
<p>"Hey, you wanna tell them the other thing?" Lance whispered into Keith's hair.</p>
<p>Keith looked up at him then nodded, making Lance smile and earning them a quick peck to their temple.</p>
<p>They took a deep breath. "Hey, guys? There's actually something else I wanted to tell you all." All eyes turned to Keith. Another deep breath. "I'm actually nonbinary trans masc. I wanna go be they/them and he/him pronouns. They/them preferably."</p>
<p>Everyone except Lance looked shocked, and the Alteans looked slightly confused. Keith was starting to get uncomfortable when Pidge ran up and hugged them, squeezing tight around Keith's middle.</p>
<p>"You asshole, why didn't you tell me sooner? We could've been salty and enby together," Pidge tried to sound upset, but there was nothing but genuine happiness in their voice.</p>
<p>Keith laughed and removed their arm from Lance to hug Pidge back, and it was only a few seconds later when Hunk shouted, "Group hug!"</p>
<p>Everyone pounced on them, Shiro and Hunk on the sides, caging Keith and Pidge in, Lance wrapped around Keith from behind and resting his head on their shoulder, and Coran and Allura being squished by Hunk and Shiro's arms.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you trusted us with this, Keith," Shiro squeezed Keith as he said this, and murmurs of agreement went through the whole group. </p>
<p>Keith felt a gentle kiss against the side of their neck, and then heard Lance murmur against their skin, "Proud of you, baby."</p>
<p>They blushed furiously as the team cooed, bringing their hands up to hide their flaming face. </p>
<p>Their family laughed around them, the love of their life pressed against their back.</p>
<p>Keith was finally home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I love nonbinary Keith and don't see that much rep so I wanted to write some. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye peoples!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>